Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 2$ and $y = 6$. $7$ $x$ $^2 + 7$ $y$ $ - 4$
Solution: Substitute $2$ for ${x}$ and $6$ for ${y}$ $ = 7{(2)}^2 + 7{(6)} - 4 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(4) + 7{(6)} - 4 $ $ = 28 + 42 - 4 $ $ = 66$